


Feanorian Lords

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: A collection of drabbles centering around the Feanorians.





	1. Maedhros the Wildfire Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will be labeled by character and the focus. Also the names that are mentioned in the 'Lord' chapters are a mixture of languages since I feel that the Feanorians would have their followers unintentionally pick up on their languages as well as others.

The first that they saw of him, the great Lord that their Lords respected and missed the only thing they saw and thought of was fire. He was as a great wildfire burning in the distance and the few that actually saw and spoke with him swore that the image was even stronger up close. He burned with anger and with strength a bright fire that refused to dwindle or die so they named him thus. He was Tar-Ruivon, their Wildfire Lord, the brilliantly burning one who guided them through the enemies’ darkness. He was the first and their leader.


	2. Maglor the Storm-Song Lord

Next to their Wildfire Lord was a dark one. One who seemed at once a brilliant flash of light and the deep darkness of a terrible storm. He wove life into things from nothing with only a few words creating storms of arrows or flurries of winds to tear through the shadows that crept across their lands. A song and a storm was he both at once, and yet never did he harm them if he could prevent it. Thus he became Tar-Raumolíron, their Storm Song Lord, the dark wrath and the soothing murmur that eased their fear and pain.


	3. Celegorm the Forest Lord

The bright silvery streak that wove through their woods earned their loyalty first and deepest of all. He was like them in the grace with which he moved and the understanding he held for how their domain worked with everything, every creature having its place. He understood and they named him for the woodlands he cared for and claimed as his own. He became the Forest Lord, Tar-Tauron, and they spoke his name with a reverence when he appeared to them whether he aided them or simply granted them the mercy of a swifter end than they were fated for.


	4. Caranthir the Wilderness Lord

At first their fourth leader confused them. He was strong and skilled yet did not truly seem to embody anything unlike their other lords. Then they saw it, the way he could navigate the flat-lands with little aid and how he seemed to find the hidden springs and knew what plants made good dyes and good medicines. It was perhaps inevitable then that they grew to respect him for the knowledge of these things that they learned only a little of and that he became to them the Lord of the Wilderness around them thus he was known as Tar-Ravandon.


	5. Curufin the Lord Craftsman

This one was a companion to their Tar-Tauron yet he was so completely different. He could form things of amazing splendor and beauty from the simplest and most common of things. Also he kept them safe by giving them the means to protect themselves. It was fitting then that they paid homage to his skills and learned from watching him how to improve themselves yet that they gave those who desired most to create to him for while he had little patience he was willing to aid and teach a willing mind hands. He became their Craftsman Lord, the Tar-Tanon.


	6. The Ambarussa The Hidden Fire Lord and the Hidden Jewel Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the Feanorian Lord drabbles, the ones regarding the names they were called by their followers that is. More for others may appear eventually. Since it is the twins though it is a double drabble.

At first the last two seemed indistinguishable but slowly they became two separate beings to them. The first thing noticed was their hair colors were slightly different the next thing noticed was their personalities. One seemed to burn with an inner light while the other was willing to reflect that light. That was not to say that they were not both brilliant and dazzling simply that one lead better than the other and they were content with that. That they learned the ways of the people of the land only endeared them to them more and so they claimed them as their hidden lords the two who dwelt in shadows and silence with them but that could be as loud and bright as the others. Later they learned that one was protected far better than the other though both were kept safeguarded by the other Lords and that was the distinction that finally finished unfolding the names they were given. The younger one was the Hidden Jewel Lord, Tar-Haldamiron, treasured and respected while the older one was the Hidden Flame Lord, Tar-Haldanaron, watched and feared yet loved just the same and both were clearly lords in their own right.


	7. Feanor - Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few will be character studies for Feanor and how he relates to the elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, and Dark. (possibly another one like Either but possibly not)

Feanor was Earth. Contrary to most people’s beliefs and expectations Feanor was a very strong and steady person. While it was true he went after an interest with his full spirit he never wavered. That was not to say that his driving force could not be slowly eroded away but he was resolute and as stable as the marble that covered the floors of Manwe’s palace in Taniquetil. Most people were simply far too dazzled by his brilliance and the intense passion he did everything with that they failed to notice how strong and enduring he was thus Earth’s child.


	8. Feanor - Light

Feanor constantly heard the whispers that he was fire, but they were wrong. Fëar were not flames nor were they anything less than light. That he suspected was why the Dark Vala could corrupt them for once you add a little bit of dark ink to something light, such as milk or paint, it turns dark slowly but surely and with every drop added it became darker. Feanor refused to become dark so he was not fire he was light just as his mother named him, a fiery light but still a light and perhaps that’s why Melkor hated him.


	9. Feanor - Water

Many people swore water was soft and gentle compared to the other elements and Feanor wanted to laugh. Water was a force to be reckoned with. It was lasting, enduring maybe more than earth was, but it wore away others leaving them bear and open for fire or wind to work. Much as Feanor himself wore others down. The steady fall of words mimicking rainfall and the soft wash of a kind touch was the soothing burble of a brook. So perhaps water was kinder than the rest but it was a force of nature and Feanor learned from it.


	10. Feanor - Dark

Much as he despised saying so Feanor was dark. For him it was not the soothing kind dark that signaled the night. No it was the darkness in which all the monstrous thoughts awaited. The darkness of his mind that raged over his mother not being there, and it was the darkness that poisoned his thoughts after his anchor was lost to him. It was the darkness that lurked in his mind that incited him to seek revenge and to turn away from the other lights that wished to help him. Feanor swore he was darkness in the worst way.


	11. Feanor - Fire

People claimed to know fire, to them it was loud and violent and destructive, but to Feanor fire was different. It was a hug or a smile, it was a word of praise and a nod of acknowledgement despite being busy. Feanor tried his hardest to embody fire in that sense, the warm hearth fire not the raging wildfire. Everyone seemed to prefer to compare him to a wildfire though so he simply kept the soft soothing warmth for those who truly mattered and let the rest burn themselves after all they were the ones to say he was fire.


	12. Feanor - Air

The element Feanaro felt the least connected to but was undeniably was air. He held it’s rapid changes, the way it would blow softly one moment then the next be a raging torrent in his heart. Wind always confused others sometimes leading them to safety and other times ripping them apart for seemingly no reason. Perhaps it was simply that he gave so much of himself to that he cherished but Feanaro embodied the rapid changes in such a manner that many focused only on that yet they never could admit that he was air as surely as he was fire.


End file.
